Sunrise
by WritingWithLibby
Summary: Mandy visits Lip when she's upset. Hurt/comfort. Takes place around season 2/3, no major spoilers. Somewhat AU. Trigger Warnings for rape, abuse, and drug/alcohol use. Short drabble. Somewhat angsty.


**Well you guys, I'm aware that I've been gone for a long time. Lost all inspiration to write for a few years (whoops!), and now I'm slowly getting it back. I'll probably be posting more, no promises though. Here's a drabble that's been on my mind for a bit. And this is sort of like half AU and doesn't have any major spoilers. This takes place around season 2/3.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Shameless (US) or any of its' characters. I am not making any money from this.**

 **TRIGGER WARNING: This story contains mentions of rape, abuse, and alcohol/drug use.**

Tonight was the worst it had been in a long time. Her head pounded and everything ached. She knew that by tomorrow morning she would be covered in bruises. She had to get out. She shoved her father's body out of the way roughly, she knew he was drunk enough that he wouldn't wake up for hours. She pulled on clothes as fast as she could and left, running through the dark night.

She was still crying when she reached their house. She opened the door, using the key Ian gave her years ago. Even though it was nearly 3am, Fiona was sitting at the kitchen table. The older girl looked up at Mandy. Mandy nodded to acknowledge the silent tears running down Fiona's face and Fiona acknowledged the tears and blood on Mandy's face.

"There are ice packs in the freezer." Fiona said simply, and Mandy grabbed one, pressing it against her cheek, trying to dull some of the pain. Without another word, Mandy went upstairs. She didn't always get along with Fiona, but at least she didn't ask questions and minded her own business.

Lip was asleep when she got to his room, but he turns towards her when she climbs into his bed. His breath is warm on her neck as he holds her close. She sniffles, god, she _hates_ crying, and he pulls her even closer to him.

"Terry?" he whispers, and she nods against his chest. He holds her as she cries, then grabs a damp washcloth from the bathroom. He gently cleans her face, washing away the blood. She loves him. She's too scared to admit it, because that's how you get hurt, but she loves him. He kisses her gently, and pulls out a joint and lighter. They walk downstairs, and at some point Fiona had left her spot at the table. They sit on the front steps and smoke. Every hit calms her down more, until she's nearly asleep. She feels like she's about to float away, except for Lip's hand anchoring her to him, to earth.

Without a doubt, she loves him. No part of her doesn't. They sit there, coming down silently, for what feels like forever. The sun begins to rise, slowly peeking above the horizon. Mandy can feel the bruises blossoming on her skin, already planning what makeup she'll need to cover up.

Sunrises are even more beautiful than sunsets, yet they're watched much less frequently. She vows to herself to watch more sunrises. The sun will always rise again, no matter how dark the night.

Finally, Lip stands up, telling her to wait on her spot on the steps. The sun is only half risen, and she watches it creep further up while she waits for Lip to return. He comes back minutes later with coffee for her. It's made just how she likes it. She feels another burst of love for him again.

They go inside once the sun has fully risen and make breakfast. It's a Wednesday, and the kids have school. Lip is ready to go upstairs and sleep, but she makes him stay. Fiona deserves the help, and he agrees. They pack lunches, and Mandy imagines a parallel world where it's her and Lip in their own house, making lunch for their kids. In her world, they would run down the stairs, their faces a mixture of Lip and her. They'd smile, and her heart would feel so full with love for her family.

Her dream world ends when Lip goes upstairs and Debbie runs down, asking Mandy what she's doing in the kitchen, then snapping at Mandy for messing up her lunch. She goes up to Lip's room, but he's trying to get ready and tells her to leave him alone, that he's running late. He grabs his bags and leaves, without even a goodbye.

"I love you" she whispers once he was gone. She longs for the day when he will say it back.

And with that, she walks home, dreading seeing her father.

 **Thank you for reading! I should be posting more often although who knows. I have other half-finished things and I'll try to get around to finishing them up. I'm sorry this is so short! Please review, it gives me motivation to write more. This is nowhere near my best work, my apologies.**


End file.
